


Always You

by AuroraExecution



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon-Based, Destiny, M/M, Multiple Selves, Prison, references to Blood Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraExecution/pseuds/AuroraExecution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are fixed points," says Loki, "that transcend universes."</p><p>Erik learns about the things that don't change between worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written chaptered fic in ages. Hopefully this is actually enjoyable. ^^

0.

“There are fixed points,” says Loki, “that transcend universes.”

They are sitting in a vast white room, proofed against magic and devoid of metal.  Erik doesn’t particularly like Loki, but he hadn’t exactly been asked for his preference of cellmate, and Loki had decided to talk, which meant nothing in the world was going to stop him short of the Hulk. 

“Someone once told me he had walked to the edge of the worlds and seen all the versions of the universe.”  Loki’s mouth twisted, bitterness seeping into his words.  “In every world, Loki is the enemy, the destroyer, the dark one laid low by Thor’s golden glory.”

 _Then why is he coming for you_ , Erik doesn’t ask, because anyone who keeps any sort of track of current events is aware that Thor will never give up on his sometime-brother.   

“In every world,” Loki continues, and something changes in his gaze that Erik doesn’t try to pinpoint, “Thor and Loki are bound to the same cycle.  In every world, Loki is alone.” 

Erik can hear a little of the vast cross-universe loneliness in that last, but Loki is meaningless to him, so he lets the thought float past him.  He thinks to himself, though, that maybe Loki is wrong about that, because in all worlds, there is a Thor to try to save him, even when he doesn’t want to be saved. 

“So I used the powers given to me by Karnilla, and walked the edge of the worlds myself.”  Loki turns to Erik suddenly.  “Would you like to see, iron-wright?”

Erik is never very curious about the arcane.  “No.”

“No?”  Loki shifts closer, his eyes glimmering intently.  “You do not wish to see your fixed points?” 

“I do not trust you, Loki.” 

“Ah,” says Loki, “but you already have.” 

Erik’s vision goes black. 


	2. 1.

1.

Charles is a prince. 

(Charles was always a prince, but maybe not literally the son of a king.)

He lives in a charming stone castle with his regent stepfather and his mother the queen.  Charles spends his childhood hiding.  At the age of fifteen, he is betrothed to Erik, a nobleman’s adopted son.  The world gossips about Erik’s commoner heritage.

(Maybe they’ll be happy, but kings and queens never actually live like fairy tales.) 

In the years that follow, Erik dreams.  He has thoughts of a free republic, of a place where no one is treated differently for who they are.  He dreams of a world without his foster father, one Lord Sebastian Shaw. 

Charles says when they marry they can change the laws together.  Slowly, with time, they can make the world Erik wants.  Erik can’t help the thought that it will take too long, that the land needs to rise. 

For six years, they hold on to each other, and keep their words at bay. 

Thirty-seven days before their wedding, Erik is imprisoned for murder.  Sebastian Shaw is found on the floor of his mansion with his skull split open. 

There are a hundred words at the tip of Charles’s tongue when he slips into the dungeons that night, but he says none of them.  He doesn’t ask why.  “Erik,” he says instead, and he reaches out a hand. 

“I had to do it.”  Erik doesn’t apologize.  “He killed my mother.  He nearly killed me.”

Charles looks at him, eyes sad.  He knows what will happen next already. 

“Charles?”

“I have the key,” is what Charles replies. 

“What?”

Charles undoes the lock with admirably steady hands.  “You aren’t going to die,” he tells Erik, face betraying nothing.  “Go.” 

There is a long silence between them, and Erik hesitates.  “ _Charles_.”  He strokes a knuckle over the curve of Charles’s cheekbone. 

Then the tension breaks between them, and Erik steps forward and holds Charles to him tightly.  “Come with me,” and it’s as close to begging as Erik has ever been. 

“I can’t,” Charles responds, but he doesn’t let go yet either. 

They stay like that, half-kneeling on the dirty floor, straw strewn around them, pressing themselves as tightly together as they can. 

It’s Charles who pulls away.  He removes the ring he’s worn for six years, and puts it into Erik’s hand.  “I release you, Erik.”  His voice is so close to trembling, but he holds on. 

Erik shakes his head and tries to give it back.  He doesn’t know how, but he’ll return one day.  “We want the same thing.” 

“No,” Charles whispers, pushing Erik’s hand away.  “We do not.”

He doesn’t call into the gloom when Erik drops his arm and slips away. 

Another six years pass, and Erik is by no means idle.  He travels far and then back.  He learns of other lands where the people have claimed their rights.  He finds himself allies and followers, and builds up a resistance. 

And they wage war. 

Amidst the glow of torches and the screams of the mob, Erik builds a new world.  When the dust settles, from the ashes rise nations ruled by their citizens. 

By the time Erik hears that his resistance has torn apart Charles’s kingdom, it’s far too late. 

He sees Charles again for the first time in six years on a battlefield.  A member of the resistance has forced Charles to kneel, and a sword is held at Charles’s throat. 

Erik can’t remember how to move.  Charles looks up at him, smiles, and then lifts his chin. 

The sword raises. 

Erik still can’t remember how to move. 

The sword falls. 

“Charles!” Erik screams.

And then Erik is running, but it’s too late.  He collapses to his knees, empty, silent. 

Later, when they lead Charles’s followers to be imprisoned, old General Howlett spits at Erik’s feet.  “You just stood there and let him die.” 


End file.
